Demon Ruler
by narutohinatalover4ev
Summary: what would happen if Naruto was a Demon Ruler? What if Naruto became the 2nd most powerful demon in the world? Read & find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Today is a wonderful day to the citizens of the Leaf Village. Today is the 10th Celebration for the 9-Tailed Kyuubi no Kitsunes' Death! Everyone enjoyed it. Well, ...not everyone. Today is also the 10th birthday of a young boy named Uzumaki Naruto. Many of you would think that like the citizens of the Leaf Village, our young Naruto would have something to celebrate about. That he'd enjoy his birthday, maybe have a party with some friends' right? Wrong! Little Naruto spends his birthday hiding from the public. In fear of being beaten or killed, by the very people in his village. The reason for this was complex. Our little Naruto was what everyone who knew better would call a jinchuniki. That means that our little Naruto has a demon sealed inside him. As it so happens he had the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed up in him. Thus the reason for his villages' hate for him. The Demon had attacked the village just as he was being born. So the 4th Hokage at the time used Naruto, his own son by the way, to hold the Demon locked away and protect the village from the Demons' wrath. His last wish was for the village to honor the noble sacrifice he placed on his child for their sake. Alas, they didn't listen to his last wish. Instead they treated the child badly, as if he was a demon himself in a mortal form. Almost the entire village called for the infant Narutos' death. Others wanted to train him to be an emotionless weapon for the village to control. Out of these entire voices only one in the village wished for the boy to grow up like a normal boy. And as it happened, this voice held the most power in the entire village. It was the 3rd Hokage. After the 4th's death, he came back into the office to resume his duties again in order to protect the child of his successor. It was because or his voice and power that shut up all the other voices. And so, little Naruto was saved from death and weaponization. Little Naruto was then placed into the local Orphanage by the Hokage, to live there until a family adopted him. He would also be watched constantly for his own protection. To help Naruto, the Hokage declared a law the said under threat of death, no one was to tell the younger generation about the truth of the Demon Fox's Death and to never harm him. Naruto had stopped living in the Orphanage when he was 4 years old. He had left after his care taker had slit his throat in the middle of the night and threw him outside into the trash. For an unknown reason to him at the time, the wound didn't kill him. But at that moment he came to the conclusion that to live in hiding would be better than living in the Orphanage. After all, he lived in a broom closet, in the basement, on wet, dirty, and moldy rags and was given a rotted apple core and stale bread once a week. So now, little Naruto lives in Area 44 also know as the Forest of Death. He had found it when he was running for his life, as usual, on his 5th birthday. He had been running past when he got the idea to jump the fence and hide in there since it was a very large place. The civilians and shinobi both chose to not go in there. They were too afraid. So now he lives in the very center of the forest, in a wide clearing. He shared the clearing with a giant fox that was the size of a one-story building. The forest also held other dangerous, large, and mean creatures. However, because of the Kyuubi, whom he met on his 6th birthday when he was beaten extremely harshly and almost died, they all left him alone unless he went to see them first. They did however; bring him food from other parts of the forest occasionally. In return for their kindness, he would hang, train, play, and talk with them and would also pet them or get fleas and ticks out of their coats or fungi off their scales. No one could ever get to his clearing because all the creatures of the forest prevented humans from going anywhere near it. A lady whom he learned was named Anko also lived in the forest, but she lived in a large building North of him by 20 miles. The creatures made sure that no one was able to get within a 5 mile radius of the clearing. The only way for another human to get there was by if Naruto brought you and the only one Naruto ever brought to his clearing was the 3rd Hokage. Sometime though, Anko would wait outside the clearings boundaries for Naruto to train him. They had become acquaintances during the few years that they had known each other.

So today is Naruto's 10th birthday and he is unfortunately is stuck in the center of the village near the Hokage tower. The villagers hardly ever saw Naruto except when he came to see the Hokage or went to eat Ramen. So when they do see him they always try to kill him. Today Naruto had been trying to reach the Hokage at dawn but had been repeatedly delayed by the citizens of the village. They were walking everywhere, even this early in the morning getting prepared for the Festival that would be starting at noon. So he had to take the long way to the Hokage tower and had to stick to shadows and alleyways as much as he could and pray not to be spotted. But he had lost the cover of dawn over an hour and a half ago. It was about 8:30 am.

So now we find our little Naruto crouched down in an alleyway. He was trying to make a decision with himself. Either to go back to the forest while he still could or to keep going and still see the Hokage. Finally after a half hour or debate in his head with Kyuubi, he decided it wasn't worth the trouble this year to attempt to get past the crowds just to see the old man.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto! OC's are my characters ONLY!

Chapter 2

So today is Naruto's 10th birthday and he is unfortunately is stuck in the center of the village near the Hokage tower. The villagers hardly ever saw Naruto except when he came to see the Hokage or went to eat Ramen. So when they do see him they always try to kill him. Today Naruto had been trying to reach the Hokage at dawn but had been repeatedly delayed by the citizens of the village. They were walking everywhere, even this early in the morning getting prepared for the Festival that would be starting at noon. So he had to take the long way to the Hokage tower and had to stick to shadows and alleyways as much as he could and pray not to be spotted. But he had lost the cover of dawn over an hour and a half ago. It was about 8:30 am.

So now we find our little Naruto crouched down in an alleyway. He was trying to make a decision with himself. Either to go back to the forest while he still could or to keep going and still see the Hokage. Finally after a half hour or debate in his head with Kyuubi, he decided it wasn't worth the trouble this year to attempt to get past the crowds just to see the old man. So Naruto turned around to run back to the safety of his forest clearing and animal friends when a young merchant spotted him.

"FOX-BRAT!!!!" yelled the young merchant at the top of his lungs. This caught the whole blocks' attention. At the end of each street, someone took up the cry until the whole village knew that the 'fox-brat' was in town. Even the Hokage heard it through his open window. Alarm spread over his face as he understood the cry.

'Damn it Naruto. I wish you wouldn't get caught this year.' the old Hokage thought to himself.

"ANBU NOW!" the Hokage yelled as he stood up. At his yell 20 ANBU's appeared.

"SIR!" they all replied.

"Uzumaki Naruto is in the village and the village knows it. I want you all to locate him, protect him, and bring him unharmed to me. Anyone who harms him is to be taken strait to Ibiki and Anko! Understood?!" the Hokage explains firmly.

"HAI!" they all shout then vanish in swirls of leaves.

It was at this point and time that 9 black-cloaked strangers guarded by 40 guards entered the village through the front gate.

"Let's go my friends. It seems that our new friend is in trouble." said a cool voice from the front of the group of cloaked strangers.

"Of course Wolf-sama." the whole group replies then suddenly disperses into different directions.

**See what happens next! Please R&R I would like to know what you all think. Thanks!**


End file.
